Relics
Victor glanced down at the corpses in the center of the room. An Honor Guard Ultra, accompanied by eight guardsman, was killed in the fight only moments ago. The room was large, still, and quiet, and the prophet that he and the team were sent to assassinate was nowhere to be found. The silence was broken when Kyle, the team's sniper, shouted from across the room: "Found something!" "Found what?" Victor replied as he walked over to Kyle, crouched next to the Ultra. "Daniel, get back in here." His radio cracked to life, as the voice of Daniel gave a short "affirm." Daniel was checking the labyrinth of hallways, searching for any clues as to where the prophet went. As Daniel entered the room from the east door, Kyle pulled an unknown, disk shaped object from under the Ultra's motionless body. "What is that?" Daniel asked as he walked over to the others. "Covenant?" "Doesn't look like it." "Well if it isn't Covenant, and certainly not human in design, then who made it?" asked Victor. "Same people who made this building I guess. What is this place anyway?" Daniel asked as he looked around. The room was large, very large. One wall, opposite of the large door they entered, was too far to see from where they stood. The platform they stood in the middle of almost hovers above a seemingly bottomless pit, filled with fog from one end to the other. The walls were complex, with angles that seemed out of place, yet correctly positioned at the same time. The entire room had a blueish glow, and was for the most part empty, with only the platform as a place to stand. The platform was connected to the two side doors and the large entrance via glowing bridges, made up of what only can be perceived as solid light. Through the entrance door was a large tunnel, followed by the elevator back up to the surface. Beyond what area of the structure they explored, there was still the gigantic structure above them with it's purpose remaining a mystery to the team. "Whatever it is, it was important enough for the Covenant to send a prophet. Perhaps they were looking for this," Kyle said as he handed Victor the disk. "What? A frisbee?" joked Daniel. "It almost looks... like it's not complete. Like it needs power or something. We should turn this in to ONI. They would be able to learn more about it than us." "ONI? Are you kidding?" Kyle responded, almost annoyed. "Well, what are we going to do with it?" "Fine, but I don't trust them." "No one does. But it's our only option." Victor said as he attached the disk to the magnetic plate on his back. "Let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." The team grabbed their weapons and began their walk back to the elevator. "What do you think ONI will do with it?" "Probably keep it a secret like everything else. Why?" "I was just wondering." replied Daniel, who then looked back at Kyle. He was walking a few feet behind the others, which is normal. Kyle is a sniper, and doesn't need to be up front with them. But this time it was different, like he wanted to be alone. Daniel looked straight again, and prepared to call for evac. Category:The Weekly